


Peering Through The Stained Glasses

by DazzleMyRazzle



Series: LTSG [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sciencetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Monster Heat, More will be added, Multi, Multiverse, POV Alternating, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is artsy, Reader like singing sometimes, Reverse Harem, Smut Tease, Violence, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleMyRazzle/pseuds/DazzleMyRazzle
Summary: As you woken up you guessed it was a Dream? A Nightmare....Or a Deja vu?





	1. Regret…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the series before diving into this one.
> 
> You will be confused of what just happened.
> 
> You are warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello Hello Hello
> 
> Sorry for the short first chapter of this series.  
> A longer chapter is still in progress.  
> And many more to come >:D
> 
> To keep it all in order  
> I'll be deleted the first chapter here  
> since it was just an update announcement. 
> 
> I'm so happy that the hits are going up,  
> more people are giving this series kudos  
> and more new reader bookmarking it as well. 
> 
> This series is my baby and  
> I'm hope this series is interesting to some people.
> 
> I know this is quite long wait form my last chapter.  
> But now i'm back on the train and be prepared for smooth sailing~
> 
> Have a wonderful day my fellow readers~

RESET Chapter 1: Regret…

 

Gaster View

 

Gaster bubbled himself quickly as Frisk hit the Reset Button. The world around them engulfed to white soundless explosion. As he sigh at the sight of the world rewinding like a video tape. Miss Y/n being relife and walking back to the room they once were only to fall asleep. And been taken back into his sons car as they drove reversed back to where they found her. His other version of selves gather in the dining room waiting for the reset to stop.

 

They discuss that they need to prevent this from happening again. Gaster didn’t even acknowledge for their conversation once with them as he was spacing out in thought of his own. He was thinking of how to prevent you from being killed the same way or newer death scene.

 

The reset has finally stopped. This was the week of before you came to their lives. Boss spoke ill will of your existence and that you should be exile away from their lives forever. Gaster objected because it wasn’t your fault. Boss scowled Gaster as he told him that he was too infatuated with you and that soul of yours. And that you tainted his mind and judgement.

 

A few of them thought Boss over did that idea. As for the three that agreed they were still outnumbered in vote. But they all agreed that it isn’t safe for you to be close with their family. Not until they figure out a way for your soul to be safe away form Flowey.

 

They would have to put time and effort of the cause of the Reset Button to be frozen as well as prevent another disaster like that in the near future. While to still tinker with the dimensional portal on top of that. Everyone is exhausted as more was piling on their plate.

 

They didn’t discuss to their sons about the human. As they didn’t want to be suspicious of their own children. As they never told them that they reset more than once. Which some of their Sans would be quite outraged of how long that has been happening behind their back. As they re-lived the same daily routines for the past 2 years. That was long as they were resurfaced.

 

Gaster went back to his room. As he finally made amend with the few concerning about your will being and others. Now it’s more like if she even asked to come over, they have to refused as they are not allowing any humans other than Frisk. They just hope if any of their sons brought back any human. Until further notice.

 

For now Gaster has to work twice as hard to create something to protect your soul to never ever fused with others. Kinda like a condom or a birth control for your soul. It won’t stunt the soul but to prevent other monster to steal it out of you or soul bond. Which it’s fine for him. Less Reset for his part and headaches down the line. As he flopped on the bed as he slowly groans of a long night rest he miss. For tomorrow he had to start finding a new magical serum of anti soul bonding/swapping.

 

Once he closed his eye to sleeps that would plague his dreams into pure nightmare fuel. Hearing your screams from the dead of night.

 

As the light from his window grew brighter. He got up slowly as a loud thump fell on the floor. He looked down and notice the communicator as he reached down and grabbed it. As he did he forgotten that this was your phone. The same phone he confiscated off of you when you were bedridden. His mind screamed out ‘Fuck’.

 

He made an excuse to go out of house. It was a fib nonetheless. He wished he told his son the truth. But he didn’t want to be dunked on by his own son. As he put on his long black trench coat. And his hat as he walked out into his slick black Roll Royce.

 

To return your phone before you noticed missing from your pockets. How he does not know. He will find away. Even though his soul was hhmmm with excitement. He knew how your soul sounded. But with hundred of human this would take him awhile to search where you would of be when the Reset stopped at. He would be the first for you to see. He could use this time to get to know you better without the chaos happening.

 

It took him hours as he goes down to streets, back roads, alleyways and even window shopping to save gas for the ride home. Searching even though it felt more like stalking. The souls of other human surrounding him were these tiny insects that were common as the mosquito. Very high pitched and annoying to him. Yours was a sound of a harp in his mind. To other might very like a smell or a taste.

 

He turned the corner to visit Muffet for some coffee as his search was still shorthanded. As he got closer he heard the soul getting closer as he enter into the shop. Gaster looked over to the table as you were suddenly sleeping on top of some newspapers of just the job section. He quickly took the phone out of his pocket and gently place next to her head. As he softly patted her head.

 

He missed the feeling of your soft hair that tangle between his phalanges. This mind flashed back as he remembered that you were out of a job. He took out a stash of cash and placed it within her bag. He heard your moaning as your coming out of your nap. He rushed out of Muffets shop without getting his coffee. Which he was fine with that. Scrambling back to his car which was a few blocks away. As he entered his car and shut the door his breathing was quite harsh as he isn’t young as he used to be. Error blip in the passenger seat next to him. His soul almost jumped out of his chest. Yelling out.

 

 **Gaster:** “Error! What the ever loving Asgore are you doing here. To scared the living soul out of me?”

 

As he then looked at him with such frustration as he hate being spooked. It only ignite his anger of how much it made him look like a ‘wuss’ as what Red called it. Error put only looked at him as he waited for Gaster to cool his temper.

 

 **Error:** “ Sorry to spook you there. But Dings wanted to tell you but you left your phone behind and I wasn’t doing anything at the moment. To go to Muffet’s shop to grab a few dozens of spider donuts, muffins and three coffees. If you don’t mind.”

 

Gaster looked at him dead straight and said ‘No’ which Error shrugged. Gaster was surprised the Error didn’t followed him into the shop or saw that he was visiting you. Only be interrupted by him saying with a smug look on his face.

 

 **Error:** “You visited your human girlfriend did you?”

 

It caught Gaster off by surprise as his face turned a radiant purple while looking away from him. Only to be mocked by him the ride back home. But Error did promise not to tell anyone. Gaster went to work and instead told Dings to get the stuff he request himself.


	2. Chattin and Singin, with a Meetin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for a Reset chapter of Chapter 2 and 3 combo lol
> 
> I was busy trying to pack away things for the move here soon. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day ~

RESET Chapter 2: Chattin and Singin, with a Meetin?

 

As the white light around your eye disappeared. It slowly filled with the tunnel of light and sound hitting your soul like a freight train. It made your head and body jerked up as you sharply took your breath. Your throat burns as if you breathed in fire. The glasses on your face was hanging on by your hair being tangles on the leg of it. You look around your surroundings it was a cafe? The waitress was placing your drink down had a concern expression. Even though they were a spider. 

 

You were disoriented as you look down and noticed the newspaper and notebook. At first you couldn’t remember why as you picked up the notebook off the newspaper. Something clicked in your mind as the fog faded. ‘Oh yea...I was looking for a job...Hm I probably was exhausting myself that I dozed off..’ You felt a hand on your shoulder. It made you jumped almost out of your seat. 

 

The Spider waitress had a hand on your shoulder and the other one trying to get your attention. 

 

**Spider Waitress** :“Hey are you okay miss? Do you know where your at?” 

 

You nodded as you slowly was blushing at how embarrassed you were getting. 

 

**Y/N:** “A-a-Yea I-i-i’m fine. Sorry I must of doze off when I was searching hehe..”

 

You placed your hands together while rubbing your knuckles to calm yourself down a bit. 

 

They smiled and nodded, as they placed your drink down. You fixed your glasses as well rubbed your eyes. You thank them as you took a sip of your drink. A small pain shoot up to your head. You didn’t know this drink alone gave you this headache. You had drinks like this before. Your ears rang a bit as a whisper spoke a name. ‘Tuffet’ You shook your head as you snapped your fingers to get rid of the ringing. You have a slight tinnitus for a long time. It only occurs when one side of your ear or both sometime when pressure of weather, stress or too much caffeine. 

 

But the random whisper was new to you. This only happened once when you were little that random whisper during at night calling out your name. You shrugged it off as you went back into searching for a job. 

 

For the few hours you sat there it was getting darker out. And people and monster are hardly coming into the shop. It was growing quite as another spider monster that was different than the one before came up and sat next to you. She has a small smile planted on her face. 

 

Your mind went blank even though you were about to say something. But you stumbling as the whisper said next. ‘Her name is Muffet’ She looked at you as you try to recover from the long awkward stare. 

 

**Y/N:** “Hello Muffet, what brought you over here to visit little old me?"

 

The way you said the sentence you said to her. You never knew her name so far from your thoughts. That or your so exhausted that you forgot you did knew their name. The spider monster giggled as she spoke. 

 

**Muffet** : "Huhuhu~ I was just pass through to make sure our lovely customers are satisfied with their order and also our services.~"

 

Your mind was blank of what you order as you looked at your drink. ‘Shit I can’t remember what I bought...Fuck my memory is awful today. Maybe after I leave I should take this weekend to relax.’ You smiled at her and nodded. 

 

**Y/N:** “Your services would never disappointment Muffet. You and your other staff are really caring for me even if I dozed off haha”

 

She giggled at the last bit as she noticed the newspaper that you were focusing on for awhile. 

 

**Muffet:** “Huhuhu~ Not a problem Deary. I do wanna ask. Were you looking for a job? I noticed the Job section of the newspaper that why I’m asking Deary”

 

You looked down and underneath your hand. You looked back at her and smiled. 

 

**Y/N:** “Oh y-yes, I’m sorry for the delay reaction. I have been a bit out of it today I guess… But yea sadly I’m looking. My job they let me go just a week ago and I have to find something soon or that  I’ll be evicted out. Sorry if I made this sad heh.”

 

Muffet look worried as her hand was on mine. 

 

**Muffet:** “Oh I’m sorry Deary...Well do you have anybody to stay with?”

 

You about to say something but something in the back of your mind; reminded you don’t know anybody to go to. You remember that your family but they never called since you left to live on your own. You smile faltered as you were looking at her hand. 

 

**Y/N:** “Sadly I don’t...Once I left my family home they never message me since. I guessed they never cared and cut ties…”

 

Muffet smile disappeared as her hand gripped tighter. You looked up and her smiled grew wider.

 

**Muffet:** “I’m sorry to hear that Deary. But I just thought of something that will help for sure...Would you like to work at our cafe? We were looking for a human so it could make our cafe human friendly feeling huhuuhu~”

 

Your eyes were clouded by your tears as it started to pooled to only feel a hot trailing down your cheek. You knew this was gonna be your reaction as a monster with a very kind heart giving you job to keep you homed and feed. You placed your other hand on top and a smiled broken across your face.

 

**Y/N:** “Y-y-you mean it...You giving me a jo-b-b. 

 

She smiled at you as she was almost broken into tears of your reaction. As her other hand wiped a tiny on from the center eye. Your voice was horse as you thanked her. And said sorry for the waterworks as it lasted long. Even her other worker. Which she introduces herself as Tuffet came by with tissues. Tuffet was asking Muffet that it was closing time. Muffet excuses herself and then Tuffet was sitting down with her. 

 

**Tuffet** : “So your gonna be working with us. Which congrats on joining as one of our Spiderettes. We will be having tomorrow closed as we will be doing a special group meeting with the rest. And then we will be getting you started Sunday. Since it will be less people coming in and out Ohuhu~”

 

**Y/N:** “That’s fine I would like to easy to see how you Spiderettes? Work. Note I might not be fast at first but once a couple of days passes I’ll be faster about it”

 

Tuffet nodded as she was sipping her tea. As you both talked about random subjects and work related. She told you that they have their usual monster tomorrow which it might cause a commotion for Sunday. But it would only be a little rant form one in particular. You nodded and finished your drink as you also pack your things. 

 

**Y/N:** ”Oh Tuffet do you need me to help you out with cleaning since I’m the only one sitting here talking your ear off heh”

 

**Tuffet:** ” If you don’t mind it would actually be help of us to get out early so me and Muffet could go to Grillby’s.”

 

**Y/N:** “Grillby’s? I don’t know a place like that around here? Well funny tho I never explore too far from where I live. I’m kinda bad with directions without my phone.”

 

As you giggled nervously. You notice her face was slightly surprised at your words. 

 

**Tuffet:** ”Ohuhu I’m shock to hear, maybe we should take you there. It’s quite exciting to bring anybody to Grillby. The food are extraordinary and the setting is quite soothing if you like music and such~”

 

**Y/N:** ”Oh so it’s like a monster bar/grill? Where you just sit down with friends and it stays kinda late at night. Of course with alcoholic including. Only if you don’t mind me joining. I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel to drag you guys down.”

 

**Tuffet:** ”Ohuhu Miss you wouldn’t be the more the merrier for us. Muffet and I like the group enough that we could sit and chat. We don’t bite after all~”

 

You knew she was joking with that last part. But the thought of being bitten by a monster is different than a tiny or deadly one. You softly chuckled at that as you got up as Tuffet showed you to the closet with the broom and such. Which the broom was about to hit you square the forehead. But you caught it like you knew that was gonna happen. Which Tuffet was constantly apologizing for it. You rubbed your forehead and calmed her down. 

 

It somehow felt very Deja vu there for a second of the broom hitting you. ‘Huh that weird how did I knew that was gonna happen?...’ You shrugged it off as she handed you a dust pan as well as a cleaning bucket. Tuffet went into the back to get some of the kitchen clean as Muffet was putting away pastries in the back. And setting up a bit for Sunday. 

 

You on the other hand was doing the table first so it would be easier for you to clean the floor form the crumbs left on the table. To your disappointment was the open packets of sugar, coffee stirs and such were haphazardly left from the last few that didn’t picked up their trash before they left. You pouted at how rude that was as you took that to the trash can. 

 

Suddenly you had the urge after cleaning the last table to listen to your music. As you scrolled through the playlist on your phone. You found one that felt suitable to this.  **“Go the Distance” From Hercules**

As you put the headphones in to start sweeping. For a while you hummed the melody as you got further into it. 

 

I have often dreamed of a far off place

Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me

Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face

And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be

 

You word them out, but slowly started to sing soon afterwards.

 

I'll be there someday, I can go the distance

I will find my way if I can be strong

I know every mile would be worth my while

When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong

 

As you got a couple of the paper napkins that were wadded up in your dust pan. Sadly you had to empty it so then you can pick up the other dirt without it spilling out. 

 

Down an unknown road to embrace my fate

Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you

And a thousand years would be worth the wait

It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through

 

**~Muffet’s Pov~**

 

As she was getting the breakfast danishes filled for freezing. When she to go to the counter to put a few in the mini fridge up front. She heard sweeping which Tuffet told her that you were helping up front. Which she hummed a little tune for herself. But as she got close her tunes got mixed in the singing that came out of nowhere.

 

And I won't look back, I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope

But I won't lose hope, 'till I go the distance

And my journey is complete,

 

She thought at first that the stage music was on still. Even though they never used. Except for that one time the cousins of Serif bro’s with a mini karaoke. Which was now moved over to Grillby’s since it was bigger which good for them. They don’t have to worry about their window panels cracking. That made Muffet curious as she got to the front. She saw sweeping while pour her heart out. It made her soul flip of how beautiful and soft you sounded. 

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, 

Like a shooting star, I will go the distance

I will search the world, I will face its harms

I don't care how far, I can go the distance

'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

It was quite to hear and then it gotten louder enough to hear the words for it.

 

When the dust picked up. It looked really dust to others as to her it looked like sparkly and magical. She was so deeply entrance as Tuffet scared her which she made an eep but you didn’t notice until you were done. 

I will search the world, I will face its harms

'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

 

Your face became redder than her strawberries to make her freshly made tart. The way her broom shake with her hand was adorable to her. She quickly went towards to you with astounded as she hugged you. Tuffet laughed in the back of the counter seeing how red you were while you were stuttering. 

**Muffet:** “That was beautiful Deary~ I never heard a human singing before. Huhuhu~”

 

**Y/N:** “T-t-thank you M-m-Muffet, I wasn’t e-e-expecting you nor Tuf-Tuffet.”

 

Then Muffet’s smile grew wider as she had a crazy idea. As she was looking over by the stage. You started to sweat as she was looking at you and at the stage. Your head was shaking ‘No’ while getting really deep red. 

 

**Muffet:** “We should put you on stage here during the evenings of course. That could bring us a few customers to stay longer.~”

 

**Tuffet:** “Maybe even new customers~”

 

Both of them stared at you with almost sparkles as they found their cash canary? You shook so hard as you were sweeping faster. 

 

**Muffet:** “Oh I know maybe during the meeting we should let our Spiderettes hear her too so if they agree like we are Huhuhu~

 

You were defeated as this would be a thing tomorrow. ‘Damn it why did I decided to sing’ You sighed and finished up cleaning the floors. 

 

**Y/N:** “Okay okay. If it does happen I do want to make an agreement on certain days. I-i-I wouldn’t want to be eye candy everyday while you guys work.”

 

**Muffet:** “Ohuhuhu don’t worry Deary you will be working. Sssooo~ would you like to join us at Grillby’s tonight? You haven’t answer since Tuffet asked.”

 

**Y/N:** “Oh I um...Heck why not. I don’t need to stress look for a job anymore. I wouldn’t mind at all.”

 

**~Y/N Pov~**

 

You smiled at them as you placed back the broom. You put on your bandanna and jacket. ‘Huh where’s my beanie? I could of sworn I brought it with me?...Maybe it fell off while I was walking here?’ You looked through your bag to see maybe you put it in there. No luck but you noticed a wad of money that you never knew that was in there before. 

 

‘Is this even my bag?’ You notice your wallet so this isn’t a mistake. ‘I’ll put this back home so then I know this wad of cash isn’t somebody planting me for murder’ You stuffed it at the very bottom of the bag. They were ready as you picked up your bags and threw away your cup. And shove your phone in your pocket.

 

You went out first, Muffet and Tuffet were behind as they turned the lights off as well as locking it up. 

 

As your walking behind them the cold wind picked up which you picked up the pace. You made it to the place in time before the wind was harsh. It saved you from getting sick which was a plus. Tuffet hold the door for you and Muffet to go through. Once you step into the warm invite you were met with a short yellow, armless? Dino monster. They had one a brown and yellow long dress? Shirt? They looked at you with such Awe. Muffet and Tuffet both put a hand on each of your shoulder. 

 

**Muffet:** “Ohuhuhu Good Evening Monster Kid~”

 

**Tuffet:** “All three of us are here to dine in. If were able to get the upstairs for the night?”

 

The Monster kid jumped off his stool. He had a large grin on his face. As they were walking around you mostly, like they were inspecting you for something. But then again looked back up at your face. 

 

 

**Monster Kid:** “Whoa are you a biker gang or something? You have such cool clothing. You look cool Bbbuuut Your not as Super Cool as Undyne or Papyrus.”

 

 

His comment doesn’t hurt but he had a point. ‘He has a point who ever they are’ You sigh as you pull off your bandanna. To not muffled your words. 

 

**Y/N:** “Your right little dude. And nope I’m not in a biker nor in any gang. I’m just a normal person hehe”

 

 

He laughed as he used his tail to gesture you to follow him. 

 

 

**Monster Kid:** “It’s okay to be normal or different. So now we got to know each other a bit why don’t I seat you guys before more crowds the door. Come on!”

 

 

As you followed behind him. There was monster and human alike sitting on the bar having a drink with each other laughing up stores and such. You faced forward noticing the way Monster Kid was going, he almost ran into a wall but it was a illusion. As the Brick were aligned perfectly from the doorway to the wall that leads to a flight of stairs. The way you were going kinda felt memorable as the pictures on the wall felt the same you remember. But this was the first time you ever been here. That or another place had the same layout. 

 

Which you could place it of what building you went to before. You shrugged it off as you went up the stairs a bit longer. You saw the upstairs as the lights were a soft violet with industrial fixtures. The dark wood was darker from the purple hue. Making the atmosphere slightly dark as this room looked like Gothic taste. He placed your group to the middle of the room in a booth. This was a 6 seating booth. Enough to not be squished between them. 

 

Monster Kid waved goodbye; as he left there wasn’t any menus or anything on the table to place your order. Only things that was on the table a sign holder, notepad, pen, and common salt, pepper and sugar. You looked confused as all get out. But Tuffet was writing down something. Muffet noticed your confusion and interest showing as you looked at Tuffet. 

 

**Y/N:** ” Sssooo Tuffet whatcha writing down for?”

 

Your curiosity in your voice as you looked on the notepad as the pen glides smooth and fast. It was all in very fancy cursive or in another language. Because it was hard to read hers. She passed it to Muffet while Tuffet explained as she was focused on her writing. 

 

**Tuffet:** “ So to not waste so much time or printing new menus every so often that we would have a novel at our table. But to make it easier we write down anything we want and then they get it made. Which should take around on average 15-20 mins. Anything simple items are the most common types.”

 

Your brain spazzed out at the way she explained about the part where you can write  **_ANYTHING_ ** . Your eyes grew twice as big of the possibilities of what you want and crave could be ordered here. ‘Mental note: Go here if I don’t feel like cooking during the next few months. And make it carry out’. Muffet was done and passed towards you. It took you a bit to think to test the truth about anything. You order buffalo chicken with some greens and a side of fries. The drink you treated yourself to a orange mimosa with a slice of lime. 

 

As you were done writing Tuffet then place it on the sign holder. Which the waiter came up soon after. Interesting enough he was fire monster. He wore an all red suit. Very dark theme; as his vest was a dark plum embellished with rose gold threads of intricate with sharp edges. While the fabric was velvet and satin was his shirt as his sleeves were rolled up to show his forearms. Surprise his outfit didn’t combust in flames or scorched at least. 

 

His face was really violet flames was rich in color. But there was a pair of an outline of eyes and a very wiry smile as he open his mouth as he was speaking with such deep vibration passion. 

 

**Violet flames:** ”I’m very sorry for my tardiness ladies. I’ll be taking that by the way~”

 

He took it his eyes were noticing you staring as he leans down to grab it off the sign holder. He was quite closer as his shoulders were passing by the sign holder as he was gripping. This made your cheeks darken as you lean further back. He stopped as he noticed Tuffet and Muffet glaring at him. Which he cleared his throat and left with swiftness like a shadow. 

 

Muffet and Tuffet looked scary as they glared at the waiter. But without them you wouldn’t know what he would have done to you. You pulled yourself back up from your seat. That was intense experience with your first time with a fire monster. But he might be different if another flame monster doesn’t act like that. But we will see tonight.

 

**Tuffet:** “Sorry for the his rudeness. He is quite the handful if nobody else keeps an eye on him.~”

 

**Muffet:** “Ohuhu Thankful Deary we are here to protect you form big means like him. That or you would of been a target for him to harass until he would of um…”

 

**Tuffet:** ” Don’t sugarcoat it Muffet, he is a sleazy monster once he found his next prey. Trying to peer pressure them to a point that they would be putty in his hands. And then the last thing he does he would make them missing or they never return this side of town ever.”

 

**Muffet:** ”And we wouldn’t want him to do that Deary we care too much to see you being his personal toy~”

 

**Y/N:** ” That’s very thoughtful of you guys. And thanks for the warning I would steer clear of him, well only with another monster with me of course.”

 

 

As the time passes by, you exchanged numbers of the time for the meeting tomorrow. As well as for them to send you your schedules and call you if needed. The waiter was back but he brought up one another flame monster with him. Which he looked very bright. As his golden yellow while his tips of his hair were a slight faded blue flames lit up as he was behind his violet look alike. But his undershirt were replace with fishnets long sleeve top. As his vest covered only 45 percent of his chest. Your mind screamed out ‘Like Squidward said: OH NO, HE HOT-’

 

Your face heat rising as this remind you those male model calendars your friends gave you once for a sick joke on your 21 birthday. Which you kept but you threw it out after you move. *Well more like burn them to let nobody know that you own anything like that* Your heart was thumping a bit to fast as your blood was rushing through your face. Muffet was not fazed by that but glaring at both of them. Tuffet pulled on your hood from your jacket and cover your eyes. You were knocked out of that trance as the darkness of your hood.

 

Which made the new waiter chuckled softly as it was crackly and seductive.

 

**Flames in Fishnets:** ”Here you go ladies, sorry we took oh so long~ We had hard time in the back with our machine~”

 

Tuffet was groaning and Muffet hissed at him. You couldn’t see only hear as it sounded like cat and dog the way they were vocalizing. But that guys voice was getting closer as Tuffets hand were now around your waist as well as Muffet with your shoulder. You were getting claustrophobia from not knowing what's going on. It was dark and harder to move. Everything seems to died down some hot as the tight hugs from both were gone. You lifted your hood up and saw the manager? Holding both by the collar of their vest as he dragged them away. But your food and drinks were placed nicely on the table.

 

**Y/N:** ”S-s-so what happened there?”

 

**Muffet:** ”It’s okay Deary sorry if that got heated there. I didn’t want you to witness his seduction when both them were there.”

 

**Tuffet:** “Thankfully Grillby came by as I was texting under the table as the problem only grew. Let just dig in shall we.”

 

 

You nodded as your stomach softly growled. Which you softly glow as you started with your late dinner. The flavor the touched your tongue was like a bomb. A both the spices and sweetness swirled into one made you mewed like an anime girl in a cooking scene. It made both them giggled as they enjoyed together.

 

As you and your two amazing spider protector talked about yourself as well question of themselves. You gained a bit of in sight of how magic works. And what you just ate was nothing but magic infused. ‘No wonder I'm not tired or sore.’ You finished your drink only to be noticed it was full again. ‘Is this a refillable drink holder. Tuffet noticed your expression as you were staring your drink. She chuckled of how adorable it was. You were confused as that made Muffet giggled as well. ‘Why is this funny to them’ As your face went red and sunk in your seat. 

 

**Tuffet:** ”Don’t worry Miss, the drink you order has magic infused as well. And at the bottom of the heel has a sensor when the glass get lighter. Grillby’s friend made that for him so it would easier to serve the drinks as fast and fresh it would be.”

 

You mind went blank as the idea was told you. But you don’t remember how many time your drink your glass as it kept filling up. Which that is why you felt a slight tipsy moment with Tuffet. 

 

**Y/N:** ”Oooooo-ooo that’s so nif-ty, I think I’m gonna call it quits here for drink-ing. I’m a bbbbiiittt Tip-sy.” 

 

**Muffet:** ”That fine Deary, We should of told you ohuhu~” 

 

**Tuffet:** ”I didn’t know you kept drinking to be honest. But now you know how great this place is than Ohuhuhe~”

 

**Y/N:** “I shou-ld call in,an U-ber if you guys have that driv-ing service here right?”

 

**Tuffet:** ”Ohuhue We do but its called Mber for both humans and monster. It’s a good service they could get you in your place in seconds. I recommend it. Here I’ll contact one now since both me and Muffet are quite done.”

 

You nodded as you slowly started to placed your head in your arms. The red spread onto each cheeks. ‘They are so nice. I not only got a job but they protect me from these D-bags’ Muffet heard you mumbling as you were slowly swaying your head. By the end Muffet and Tuffet got you down the stairs to the bar to wait for your Mber driver and to pay your food. Your tipsy self was using the wad of cash as well as tipping them. The manager was there that dragged those rude duo from before. He didn’t say much other than bowed as an apology. You just smiled at him.

 

**Y/N:** ”Thank you for help. I hope I didn’t cause them their jobs…”

 

He put up his hand as he pointed to the door behind him. As he fixed his glasses and slammed his fist in his palm. Muffet stepped in to help. To your tipsy experience he seems quiet. 

 

**Muffet:** “He is saying. That he took both of them to do the dish for the night. He wouldn’t fire them because they would not do harm to humans. But if they do it to harass they get dish duty.”

 

You were surprised that what he said for the most simple motion. And then you smiled warmly at him. 

 

**Y/N:** ” That good to hear. But thank you still to put out that fire hehe~”

 

His colored turned a tint of blue and then his flame on top almost grew to the roof. Thankfully it was high enough. He then turned the side to avoid his blushing? It was quite cute and interesting that it could do that. Tuffet then placed a hand on your shoulder making your face blushed harder.

 

**Tuffet:** “Okay you two, Our Mber is here I order two so you don’t have pressure one to do twice the transporting.”

 

**Y/N:** “Oh okay that’s fine by me. But would that of cost extra?”

 

She shook her head. The front door open as you in black trench coats walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoooo who could these dark figures? 
> 
> >;3c Sadly you have to wait in Chapter 3
> 
> I hope you lovely readers like the way I wrote this new series.  
> And this would be more free form writing. There will be fluff soon since this is getting less out of hand lol.


	3. Skellies in Black and Spiderettes~

RESET Chapter 3: Skellies in Black and Spiderettes~

 

Your blood ran cold as one was taller and the other one was quite shorter. They took off their hats revealing their skull top. As Muffet and Tuffet curtsy at them. You bowed instead as they rolled down their collars. The taller one had a very elongated skull he had this half lidded expression as he just woke up from a nap. As for the shorter one. He had a very round feature from his eyes down to his cheek? There is a permanent wide smile to him.

 

Muffet and Tuffet walked up and asked the shorter skeleton. As you were still standing by the bar as your were leaning up against it.

 

 **Tuffet:** “Good afternoon Sans; Stretch. I know it quite late be we have a friend that needs to be escorted. They are quite tipsy so I hope you handle her with ease since she will be working with us.”

 

 **Muffet:** “We know you will never teleport if you don’t know them. So why not both of you go with her. We will be fine to walk home. We would like to give her extra protection.”

 

Sans and Stretch both shrugged at them. They had nothing better to do. Muffet went to you to explain what's happening. You nodded as you were slurring a bit as you were winding down.

 

 **Muffet:** “Y/N so our friends are gonna take you back home. We paid them to protect you from here to your house.”

 

 **Y/N:** “That’s great Muffet, but what about you two would you need protection when going home?”

 

 **Tuffet:** “We don’t live so far Miss. And plus we are spider monster we have webs to use for defense if it does happen.”

 

You were a bit concern. But you trusted them as well as gut. They both notice it but they said they will be fine. And that they exchanged numbers so they would message you once they get home. You looked over as they seemed chill nothing feels quite off.

 

 **Y/N:** “Okay. Well I’m ready if they are ready?”

 

You gaze over as both of them were talking to Monster Kid. They noticed your gaze and then waved at you. Which you waved back. You grabbed your bags and gave a hug to both Tuffet and Muffet for being protective and helpful to get her a job with them. As everyone got outside you waved back at them as you both went separate ways. Your two escorts were quite quiet at first as they were cozy in their thick coats.

 

As you walked with them side by side the taller skeleton broke the silence.

 

 **Stretch:** “So how did you got to know our friends? Your the first time I ever seen.”

 

 **Sans:** “Funny though we lived here for a few years. Maybe you were hiding away for what reason?”

 

This made you blush a bit know them they would laugh how. You tweaked it a bit to not make it sound weird how they meet you.

 

 **Y/N:** “I-I um.. I met them at their coffee shop. Since they worked there. And your right Sans? Was it? That I have been hiding..I was new just a year and a few months. Just a bit hard for me to interact.”

 

 **Stretch:** “Hm that explains it. Well now you get to see me once in a while. How I’ll always be the one ordering honey.

 

 **Sans:** “Well don’t hide we monster here are quiet friendly around these parts. We don’t bite. Well some of us look like it. But it’s the way we look Heh.”

 

You didn’t got your answer if that was his name maybe you will wait next time to get that answer.

 

 **Y/N:** “Oh I know I’m not afraid of monster in any shape or form. I have neighbors back home that are monsters. It just I’m very in closed person when I don’t know nobody. Also this is an new environment.”

 

 **Stretch:** “Well you seem to talking with us and you don’t know us. Huh?”.

 

Your blushed crept on you. ‘True’ And your blush bloomed by what Sans said.

 

 **Sans:** “Maybe she like the skeletal types. All humans are is fleshy body suits with a skeleton like us Hahaha.”

 

Even though your out of it made you giggled at the simple things. You were getting close to the coffee house. When suddenly a guy on a bike almost ran you over only to be pulled back by both of their hands on your shoulders. It phased you so much that you were confused.

 

 **Stretch:** “Tuffet wasn’t lying about you being tipsy hahaha”

 

 **Sans:** “Don’t worry kiddo we make sure you get home in one piece for sure.”

 

 **Y/N:** “t-t-thanks that puts my mind at each hehe.”

 

The wind picked up as the brisk air came by. You pulled up your bandanna to warm up your face. They were joking as they passed the time.

 

 **Sans:** “Hey Stretch. I didn’t know we were escorting mummy.”

 

 **Stretch:** “Why is it because they are under wraps?”

 

You laugh of how cheesy that was. But it only fueled the fire more as they stepped up their puns. Which by the time they were through with you. You were in tears and stitches as you got to your destination.

 

 **Y/N:** “Welp here is my home..Well my apartment. But I had a wonderful time talking to you two. And also being there to protect me. By a guy on a bike. Heh.”

 

 **Stretch:** “No skin off our nose. We really need it the money anyway.”

 

You chuckled at the most obvious.

 

 **Y/N:** “But you don’t have noses nor skin?”

 

 **Sans:** “The kids right haha.”

 

Sans baritone chuckle made your skin crawled as well as Stretch’s staring at you. You started to walked at the fire escape as that made their heads tilted.

 

 **Y/N:** “Well you guys have a good rest of your night. I have to use the stair out here since the front is locked. Don’t worry I’m not breaking and entering. It just this place has a front desk manager. But they are right now at meeting..I think?...I seemed to have a hard time remembering today. If you guys want to come by at work on Sunday i’ll be there.”

 

 **Stretch:** “I know I’ll be there I don’t know about him though he is more like Grillby’s type of guy. Hehe”

 

 **Sans:** “Eh what could I say it’s the Hottest place in town.”

 

You giggled at that and waved at them from the top of the stairs. Your smile was bashful as your blush was getting to be more noticeable. You opened the window to put her bags in.

 

 **Y/N:** “Well if you do I would be happy. To see you too...Well goodnight~”

 

They waved back as you open the window to get inside soon after. You watched as they took a few steps only to be looked back by Sans and then they disappeared. His stare was a bit intimidating but it must of been something else? You quickly went to your room to not only get ready for tomorrow but to figure out what to perform in front of god knows how many staff monster?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You have gotten dressed, made coffee which your terrible at hopefully you get some skill at making that at work. You quickly got on your black tank top, grey leggings, light red cardigan and your black flats on to get down stairs as fast as you can for the meeting. Once you got down you notice a dog monster that looks kinda pissed off while wearing a light blue tank top that said “Happy Little Sunshine” and dark grey cargo pants. It looked like he was smoking a dog biscuit? He notice you slowly approaching from the corner of his eye. His brows still arched while the treat shifted to the other side of his mouth.

 

 **Y/N:** “Good Morning Sir I see your the new desk guard today. I’m Y/N by the way. The Landlord here knows me for a while. If you need anything to be help with let me know.”

 

 **Desk Dog 1:** “Hmph I’m surprise a human like you ain’t afraid that a dog the size of them and talking doesn’t stunt you one bit. Heh.”

 

 **Y/N:** “Not on bit sir. Nothing would surprise me anymore. So I’m guessin your one out of 4? 5? She hired so far?”

 

 **Desk Dog 1:** “Yup. So she told me you normally go out and stay out late at night. I just wanna make sure that the next one that does night shift knows. They are quite intimidating duo and mostly has trust issues with random people walking in at night.”

 

 **Y/N:** “Oh hhmm well are they okay with other dog monster or monsters in general? But not humans right?”

 

 **Desk Dog 1:** “Correct. If they don’t let you pass you could go around the side as usual.”

 

You remember once with your friends dog back at home was used to you because you were near her. ‘Maybe it’s a sense thing?’ You noticed his eyes shifting like he was looking around avoiding eye contact like a dog with no interest. When you moved slightly his ears perked up, which was adorable. ‘Damn it why am I a sucker for dogs or any animals in general.’

 

 **Y/N:** “I-i-um have a weird thing i'm about to say here but um...Could I pet you?”

 

His went from 0- 100 when you said ’Pet’ And he went ballistic as he came around desk with his hands? Paws pressed together on his chest as he was slightly blushing. It may look weird with other but this was adorable. Your hand slowly went up to him to do the normal thing that came to mind. He sniffed and then he pressed his cheek against it. His fur was soft like a real dog. Your face flushes of how cuter he was getting as he was getting scratches and pets all over his face and ears. His feet stomped when the you go to the ear which put him on the list of ‘I would die for you’

 

You stopped as you noticed the time. You got 10 mins to get to the shop.

 

 **Y/N:** “Oh heck. I’m sorry I have to leave for work. You have a wonderful day sir!”

 

As you stopped petting him when you rushed out. He went back to normal and was dazed as he head back to his desk. You haul ass to the coffee shop while not try to shove. You weaved into the right moments through the small crowd. By luck you made it with 1 minute to spare as you hold your side that was stitching.

 

‘Yes, I made it finally’ It been years since you done running like that. The only time you did that was when you almost missed the bus for school and rushing into work on your split break when getting lunch. You knocked on the front door. There was another spider monster but you never saw her before. Her hair was dark blue with a blue shine to her, just like Muffet and Tuffet they has this soft light purple fur/skin. Her outfit was quite sparkly with a very fancy dress design. It looked faded dark blue while getting lighter to a navy blue with small sequences that sparkles like space dust at the bottom of her dress. To tie it all together was her white and gold bow in her hair, white with gold accents boots and ruffles at the bottom of the dress and sleeves.

 

 **Y/N:** “ Oh hello I’m here for the meeting. You must be the other staffs I’ll be working with. My name is.”

 

You got interrupted as there was yelling from behind her. Which made her step off to the side.

 

 **Muffet:** “She can come in Luna. She is one of us~”

 

You followed Luna to the back as you closed the door behind you. She lead you to the door behind the counter which leads to a long hallway with a dark purple door at the end. Once she open it she gestured you to go first. Inside there was a circle of chair. Each one of them sitting within them were what almost look-a-likes of Muffets’ and Tuffets’. Each one of them looked at you. Some were interest in you than others. Muffet came towards you while she wrapped her arms around your, shoulder, back and waist as she lead you to your seat.

 

 **Muffet:** “Deary~ Welcome to the meeting. We were waiting for our star pupil~”

 

This made you blushed a bit making some of the new staff giggled. Which you lightly join in as you chuckled. Luna took seat across from you. Tuffet came by with coffee and pastries that she made. You and the other slowly ate and had small discussion. As you introduce to others so they could go straight into it instead.

 

 **Y/N:** “Hey everyone, My name Y/N. I’m very glad to be here and to work with you lovely gals. Not only as workers but maybe as friends.”

 

Everyone was staring as it made you blushed a bit as you sat down. Luna was the one to start her introduction.

 

 **Luna:** “Hello you probably know who I am since Muffet told me to bring you in Hohohu~. I’m so glad to have a human working with us. Luckily you're the very first to be our lucky shop.

 

You were really surprised being the first. Then the next few got up at the same time.

 

 **Webby:** “Webby is my name cuties~. I’m very happy that we will be having a human touch in this little shoppe for once. Hehehe~”

 

 **Sweety:** “Oh my goodness now we can have a few human treats to display. My name is Sweety by the way~ Also this would help us not use so much magic. It quite expensive to use these days by the bottle. Otehehe~”

 

 **Ribbon:** “Hhhmm human does sound good, if she’s on the menu~ Quququ~”

 

The way Ribbon had a provocative tone to her voice while eye you like meat at a butchers window. It made your cheeks flushed going as far as your ears. The girl next to her playfully smacked her elbow that Ribbon was leaning into.

 

 **Tutu:** “Sorry about my vulgar self was teasing you. I’m Tutu, it’s a pleasure to meet you Y/N.”

 

You smiled wearily trying to calm down your nerves. Muffet changed their eye onto her as the meeting started finally.

 

 **Muffet:** “Now we all know Y/N is now. Let’s get started the meeting. So Myself and Tuffet had a little bit of a discussion last night while walking home of how this would work. Since Miss. Y/N will be doing morning till late afternoons during the weekdays.”

 

 **Tuffet:** “That would make things easier. That would make 3 workers available than 2. Or we could over work each other schedules and do 4-5 workers instead of 3?”

 

 **Muffet:** “Basically during Weekday we stay open from 8am-7pm as for the weekend making them shorter by a few hour. Mostly likely 8am till 5pm, since there’s not a lot of customers. Sssooo who willing to take the weekends and who is willing to work the weekdays with Miss Y/N?”

 

For a few hours Ribbon has been trying to get at least all weekday with you but they wouldn’t be far with others. They discussed it further until they have about about even work for each.

 

    Schedules:

**Y/N:                                            Luna:**

                        Monday-Thursday                        Mon,Tues,Thurs,Fri and Sunday

 

**Muffet:                                            Sweety:**

        Tues,Wed, Fri, and Saturday                Mon,Wed, Fri- Sunday

 

**Tuffet:                                              Webby:**

                      Thurs - Sunday                                 Mon, Wed, Friday - Sunday

 

**Tutu:                                               Ribbon:**

            Mon, Tues, Thurs, and Saturday                     Tuesday - Thurs and Sunday

 

Ribbon was smirky the whole time as they were placing in their days they wanna work at. She then sneakily weaved around as they were focused to get personal with you. You didn’t noticed anything as you went back to your seat. As you were sitting down, the pairs of arms wrapping around your waist, shoulders and arms. You can hear a warm whispers as you were shaking from the shock of them being wrapped around those places. They started rubbing and messaging. Let you moans softly.

 

 **Ribbon:** “Well Hello there Sweetheart~ I’m so excited show the ropes with you, I hope your as flexible because I don’t wanna break my newfound interest~ Quququ~”

 

Webby somehow came up behind Ribbon with a rolled up newspaper and softly batted her hands. It stung a bit with her. But you softly wiggled out of it. You face was red as a streetlight as Webby was scowling her while sweetly smiled at you. You slowly looked back as you make towards the group. You nodded at Webby while lipped out ‘Thank you for the help~’ Muffet came up sooner after as she brought you towards the stage. It kinda unexpected of her wanting to do this now.

 

 **Muffet:** “And now Miss Y/N will be doing a singing sample~ Since she will be on stage sometime during her shift.”

 

‘Wait excuse me we didn’t made an agreement’ As you were screaming in your brain. You were shaking of what they would think. Muffet gave you a headset with a microphone. Thankfully it was wireless. ‘Great I won’t have to make a fool of myself of tripping on the wires.’ The light turned on as it was a quick blindness. ‘FFFFFFFFFFUUUUCCCCK’ Now you were sweating so much and the light weren’t making it better.

 

~Tuffet Pov~

 

Tuffet noticed you were a bit stage fright. So she went into the back and made something to calm your nerves down. She conjured up a bit of monster magic and a bit of ‘Determination’ infused with ‘Integrity’ and added ‘Perseverance’ as the gel balls called boba. She then pour the mixture into a cup as she walked out back on stage. She handed you the cup. Which snapped you out as she pulled you to the side for a bit. She rubbed your back a bit as she softly told you.

 

 **Tuffet:** “Drink this. It should at least calm your nerves. Well as much as you drink it of course~ Ohuhu~”

 

 **Y/N:** “I h-hope s-so. I haven’t been on stage since my elementary till my high school but we were all in a group...Other than performing in front of family which I’m okay with..But that is years ago.”

 

You traced the rim of the lid with your index as the thought plague your mind of performing and screwing up of course. But Tuffet slowly put the cup to your lips as you sipped it. She was eyeing you as you took a few seconds. Something was tingling on your lips. Your fear and nerves slowly melted away as every breath you take was fresh and cooling.

 

Tuffet noticed the glint in your eyes shining brighter than before. Your face went from harden and sorrowful. To soften and motivative. You drink a bit more until it was half empty. You gave the cup back as you went to fixed the headset. You hugged her and gave her a peek on the cheek. This made Tuffet cheek fluffed and darken a bit.

 

 **Y/N:** “Thank you so much for the help~”

 

Tuffet was suddenly quiet while holding her stance in dazed, as you walked towards the middle of the stage. You scrolled through the playlist of a song that quite short. You got this song stuck in your mind as soon as you saw the title. ‘ **Can We Pretend By Pink** ’ Muffet can up and took your phone.

 

 **Muffet:** “I’ll connect this to the speakers for yea~”

 

As she went with a teasing wink as she turned on her heels to the stereo and connect the device. She pressed play as you give her the okay. You bent the mic toward as close as your lips but not being able to breath on it.

 

“I remember conversations”

“We were dancing up on tables”

“Taking pictures when we had nowhere to post”

“You were laughin', I was cryin'”

“We were dancin', we were dyin'”

“Sometimes I don't know how we walked away”

 

“If I'm honest, what I liked”

“Were the things we didn't know”

“Every morning, every night”

“I'd be beating down your door”

“Just to tell you what I'm thinking”

“But you already know”

“Screw this, I don't wanna let it go”

 

“So can we pretend that I'm 22 today?”

“Dancin' on the tables with you, oh yeah”

“Can we pretend that we all end up okay?”

“I just wanna forget with you, oh yeah”

“Can we pretend that we both like the president?”

“Can we pretend that I really like your shoes? Hell yeah”

“Can we pretend? 'Cause honestly, reality, it bores me”

“Let's pretend, oh, let's make believe”

“Can we, can we pretend?”

 

“Can we pretend?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

~??? Pov~

*Morning Routine*

As he woke up from the damn ball of light called the “Sun” peeking through his curtains like some damn perv. He got up just in the nick of time as his phone blared through his room. He let out a grunt as he chucked his phone across the room. What he is proud to be up for is to buy some god damn tarts and muffin from “Spider Corner Cafe” He got off the bed and used his magic to get it made as he went to the bathroom to get dressed and cleaned up.

 

When he was done getting his “human wear”. He didn’t feel like wearing his battle body only if he was gonna train with his other selves. He open his door and walked down to the foyer as his other selves were right on time. He could relate to one of them as for the other two not so much. One was to cream puff soft and as for the other he wouldn’t put words together without it being censored to all hell.

 

The group were driven by the tall annoying one. But at least he isn’t a lazybones like his other brothers versions. As he drove his red convertible. He got stuck in the back, well at least the annoying cream puff isn’t in the middle of them. But he wished it was. Him and his other version of him were teased and being touched by the name called “Strawberry” He understand now why him and his other forms are call “The quad squad” By the tall annoying one brother. Himself was called “Blackberry” My opposite self “Raspberry” and for the one in front being sealed by the leather seat was called “Blueberry”. The one that was driving them was this universe by everyone's brother called “Papyrus”.

 

Thankfully he like the name other than what his lazy brother would of called us by numbers and letter for no reason. Or by the first thing he see on our uniforms. As they were getting to their destination. Papyrus parked it in the back. No sence and wasting coins for a meter to stay as long as we sit and eat. Blueberry and Papyrus got out quickly as they both open the doors like normal. But as Blackberry approached the door. He noticed the door was lock as the knob wasn’t turning. And Raspberry was impatient as he was trying it out themselves.

 

But Blueberry was the one to noticed as the sign said “CLOSED” So Blueberry tapped on Blackberry and said.

 

 **Blueberry:** “SORRY TO BREAK THE NEWS TO YOU BLACKBERRY, BUT IT SEEMS THE CAFE IS CLOSED TODAY? FOR SOME REASON”

 

 **Blackberry:** “ _THAT’S PREPOSTEROUS TODAY IS SATURDAY THEY HAVE IT OPEN AS THE NORMS OF THE HOURS LISTED RIGHT HERE”_

 

As the light purple sign with black lettings were engraved in the wooden sign.

 

**Hours Listed:**

Mon-Friday: 8am-8pm

Sat-Sunday: 9am-7pm

 

 **Strawberry:** “ _HHMMMM~ MAYBE THEY ARE BUSY WITH MAKING SOMETHING?~ THAT OR THEY HAVE BUSINESS SOMEWHERE ELSE?~”_

 

 **Raspberry:** “ **THAT IS THE MOST OUTRAGEOUS THING I’VE EVER HEARD. PAPYRUS CALL UP MISS MUFFET AND SEE WHAT NEWS OF THIS UNCALLED FOR OF THEIR BUSINESS NOT BEING OPEN TODAY FOR OUR NORMAL ROUTINE?”**

 

 **Papyrus:** “NO PROBLEM THERE. LET ME JUST CALL HER UP. THERE HAS TO BE A REASON WHY TODAY. MAYBE THEY ARE BUSY MAKING TODAY TO MAKE UP FOR IT TOMORROW? THEIR PASTRIES SOMETIME ARE ALMOST RUNNING OUT WHEN THEY OPENED UP A FEW DAYS AGO”

 

Papyrus pulled out his phone as he speed dialed Muffet. There was a voice on the other end. There was someone singing in the background.

 

 **Muffet:** “Hello Deary, what might I help you with today?”

 

 **Papyrus:** “AH YES MISS MUFFET, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW OF THE CLOSED SIGN ON YOUR CAFE DOOR? I HAVEN’T GOTTEN ANY MESSAGE OF IT CLOSING TODAY? AND I NOTICED THERE IS MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND? ARE YOU LADIES OUT I’M ASSUMING?”

 

 **Muffet:** “I’m terribly sorry. I should of have send you a early message yesterday. We are closed today since we have a new worker that needed a meeting with the others for scheduling and other things. And were in the back having a small break. But for certain we will be opening up tomorrow~”

 

 **Papyrus:** “EXCELLENT. I’LL INFORM THE GROUP RIGHT NOW TO WAIT ON OUR USUAL ROUTINE TOMORROW. YOU HAVE A SPLENDID MEETING MISS MUFFET. WE WILL BE HERE THE TIME YOU OPEN~”

 

 **Muffet:** “Of course Deary~ See you tomorrow~”

 

As the phone on her end hanged up as he flipped the screen down to end his. He looked at the group now standing and looking up at him. Raspberry and Blackberry looked peeved. Papyrus sweated a single sweat, while repeated the same message on to them. Blueberry and Strawberry didn’t seem to mind. As for Black and Raspberry they have been pouting and tantrums for a bit but they subsided as they walked down a few blocks to go to the nearest grocery store for a substitute for today.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

~Your Pov~

 

When the song ended the drink wearied off as well. Your nerves came back but not as strong since you went through with it. Everyone in the room clapped as you stepped off stage. Soon after that was over the meeting was adjourned. As everyone gathered and clean up before they leave to go home for the day. Luna, Tutu and Sweety gave you their number. They wanna make sure to spend time with you since Muffet and Tuffet did last night. Webby and Ribbons stayed behind so they could restock on pastries for them tomorrow.

 

When you got to the door Muffet and Tuffet were behind you as they wanna talk about something.

 

 **Muffet:** “Sssoo Deary how was our escort last night?”

 

 **Tuffet:** “Did you ran into any trouble last night or did anything?”

 

You arched a brow of those questions? ‘That quite concerning?...oh wait a minute I forgot to message them last night that I gotten home. Well shit’

 

 **Y/N:** “Oh It was great last night, they did an outstanding job escorting me last night. I appreciate it. I must of been intoxicated to walk normally. But thank you for your concern. I’m very sorry that I didn’t messaged you last night. I must of passed out as soon as I got home.”

 

They both were holding their breath which you didn’t knew that was quite a big deal. But they waved it off as them being over thinking. You guessed Tuffet was concern about the escort being to rough on you? But that flew over your head so you didn’t ask any further. They both said their goodbyes as you went back to your apartment instead since it was 1 in the afternoon. ‘I should treat myself to something but maybe tomorrow at the cafe.’

 

When you made it home you noticed a car that was parked across the street. The windows were tinted so it didn’t struck you as odd as you went inside to properly go to your door. Thankfully your window is blinded and shut tight once you get inside. As you then cleaned your fridge and living room up a bit. You were curious as you peeked a bit to see the car was still there. But no light so far. ‘Hm? Maybe they parked there and forgot about it?...I hope’ You then went to the bathroom to get a shower in and getting ready for bed.

 

You felt uneasy as you set your laptop with a sleep cycle playlist. Sometime the silence was a bit too much where you lived at. ‘Maybe I should move to the lower level to the single apartment building. Why would I need 3 extra rooms for anyway?...I’ll ask the landlord tomorrow and that might help me with not spending this much…’ You quickly went to bed pulled the covers over as the lulling soft music made your mind at ease.

 

The darkness surrounded your vision as you shut your eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry that I took longer for this chapter.
> 
> I was re-writing and then took a break form it for a while. *for too long -_-"*
> 
> And now I'm trying to get a few more chapter before doing others.
> 
> Also I might be doing another one. But it might take a while because I want the character to be complex . >~>  
> But i'll see what I can do.
> 
> You guys have a wonderful summer and I'll see you in the next chapter. \owo/


	4. The Quad Squad!

RESET Chapter 4: The Quad Squad! 

 

~Blueberry Pov~

 

Yesterday's pastries that they bought from the market down the block did fulfill his happiness like a freshly baked one. He was gitty getting up today. Papyrus said they should be open today. He would get his blueberry filled muffins with the soft cream cheese frosting. With add blue star sprinkles. He jumps out of his bed as he rushed to get everything done. From making his bed to his small stretches he does before he goes out with this other selves. ‘OKIE DOKIE ALL OF MY FIGURES ARE IN ORDER, BED IS MADE, SOCKS ORGANIZED AND ALL DRESSED UP. YIPPIE I CAN’T WAIT FOR MY BLUE STAR SPRINKLE REWARD AFTER THIS’

 

Before he got done the stairs. He would leave his brother a sticky note on his door every time he goes out. But his brother never seems to pull them off his door as it was covered top to almost half way to his door knob of nothing but notes. As he made it to the foyer he would be the first one to be there as he sat on the small stool.

 

During the whole 30 mins his other selves Strawberry and Raspberry would be going down together. Blackberry on the other hand take his sweet time to get ready. He always for some reason want to make sure everything is ready once he gets back. Which make Blueberry bounce impatiently. He almost forgot to message Papyrus. He would be his only driver that he trust compare the other brothers. 

 

Finally Blackberry came down 5 mins after Papyrus came down. They all rushed towards the red convertible again. Blueberry is always shotgun since he is bestie with Papyrus. As they all got seated. 

 

Papyrus started up and drove out. 

 

They got to their cafe shop they noticed there wasn’t a lot people. Which was excellent. So they could be in there original spot. ‘I HOPE I GET TO MAKE A ANOTHER FRIEND TODAY, IF NOT THERE’S ALWAYS TOMORROW~’ As he order his usual as Ribbon took his order. He always has this vibe when Ribbon is near his Papy. That's why he leaves him at home and hopefully he would go to ‘Grillby’ during the night.

 

As he sat down to wait for his delicious reward. The other fall in afterwards. After 20 mins have passed the door open. Which was strange normally it was them. But as Blueberry turned his gaze from the groups conversation. There was a human wearing a blue jacket walking in while wearing a bandanna around their face. They are wearing an over-sized beanie that has white stripes. His eyes were enlarged as they sat near the stage to place their stuff.  

 

As the hat, bandanna, and jacket came off. It revealed *YHC* that was slightly wavy from being slightly damp from the shower. Her hair was fallen from her shoulder and back. Her smile was warm and soft as she headed towards the counter.

 

~Your Pov~

 

You approached the cashier which Ribbon was working. You wished she didn’t work today for the small thing that happened yesterday. Ribbon grin got wider as you got closer to the register. You shyly smiled at her as you were ordering for an oatmeal mocha muffin with a peach parfait. Which Ribbon respectfully jotting it on her notepad. As she was about to ring you up while you fetch your cash out of your wallet. Your stare was met by hers as almost too close for comfort. 

 

**Ribbon:** “Hey there my lil treat. Liking what you see~”

 

You were quite confused by what she meant by that. As her eyes went down, now you noticed when she was leaning for that reason. Her cleavage was slightly revealing. Your eyes darted quickly after noticing it. Which made Ribbon laughed as she took your card. The heat on your face crept further around your face. When she handed it back your card she also handed a card with a number in hot pink ink. She gave you a wink as you turned back to your seat to wait for your order.

As you planted your ass back down in your seat. You felt someone staring, well quite a few. It made your spine twitch a bit sending a cold shock up. You turn to look over and notice a few skeletons looking over. 

 

The one nearest was quite noticeable. His outfit was sporting a bright baby blue shirt with a dark navy shorts. He wore a blue bandanna. Along with blue sneakers and a blue jacket hanging on his chair. He has stars forming one he noticed your looking over. You moved your sight to the person across from him. 

 

Was a very tall one with a white tank top “Cool Dude”, orange shorts, red sneakers and a red cap worn backwards. His jacket it was a light orange with red sleeves. He wore red gloves and scarf. They both seem to smiling you. As the last one he looked like the first one but he quite a bit tinier of the group. 

 

He was wearing the opposite of mister blue. As his outfit screamed a pearly pink crop top, black shorts with pink stripes. The other two the choice to ignore as they were both on the back with their newspaper up looking into daily events.

 

You softly smiled and waved back. ‘They seem friendly? They must be a regular here during the morning.’ They waved back with such enthusiasm. You went back to pulling out stuff out of your bag. You took out your laptop, earbuds and miniature sketchbook. Once open your laptop you felt a slight weight change near you. You forgot you sat on the wall with the open booth. 

 

You looked over and noticed the baby blue skelly was grinning tighten. The stars in their eyes doubled as you noticed him almost face to face.

 

**Y/N:** ”Oh hello there”

 

**Blueberry:** “ HELLO HUMAN, I’VE NOTICED YOU'RE NEW TO THIS CAFE. I’M THE MAGNIFICENT SA-BLUEBERRY.”

 

You giggled softly at his miss named there for a sec. As you hold out your hand.

 

**Y/N:** ”Hello Blueberry, It’s a very nice to mean you Blueberry. I’m Y/N”

 

Blueberry shook your hand a bit tight and fast. Which made your glasses almost shaken off to the side. Thankfully your wet hair got caught between the frame and leg. You fixed it once Blueberry stopping shaking your hand.

 

Funny enough their food came out soon after that. Which he went back to his seat well saying goodbye. ‘That was interesting, now what should I focus on today? Either designing a new outfit for here to perform, or keep sewing the one in my bag or look up some new song and dance to sing to? I have all day to do a few before going back to sort out my closet.’ As the pencil that your brought out of your pouch was tapping your lip of what to pick from these three ideas. 

 

When suddenly your food came as you were super focus as Luna brought it out. She was waving in your vision as you were so far gone from earth. 

 

**Y/N:** ”Huh-Oh I’m sorry about that must of spaced out hehe...Thank you for bringing me my meal.”

 

**Luna:** “Hohohu~Not a problem Y/N, I was kinda surprised you being here today?”

 

**Y/N:** ”Oh yea well I just wanna see how Sunday was? Like if it’s busier or slower than most days. And if say you or others working on Sunday needed help or a day off. Then I would like to volunteer since I saw how Sunday works.”

 

**Luna:** “Well that’s very thoughtful of you, So far from how Sundays works here. Mostly it gets busy during noon and slowly to a slow halt after 2pm. Nothing hectic maybe if a holiday hits on Sunday which I think St. Patty might be next month? The human holiday that drink beer? Dress in the color green to not be pinched? Its quite strange that one day of the whole year that you have to wear green to prevent from other pinching you.”

 

**Y/N:** ”Shoot I forgot about that, Well thankfully I won’t be doing anything like that. Because one beer not my thing and two not interested. But I’m willing to help if needed. By the way I hope you gals have green outfits or something green if you don’t want humans or others to be pinching you once to get to work”

 

**Luna:** “Hhhhhmmm, I never own anything green but I’m willing to buy a few things for me and the others to wear. I might grab some green ribbons for our badges or bowties.”

 

You two talked long enough that your drink which you forgot to order but Tuffet probably noticed you from the counter when talking to Luna. 

 

**Y/N:** ”Oh thank you Tuffet even though I forgot to order my drink but ill pay before I leave tho.”

 

**Tuffet:** “Ohuhuhu~ No problem it’s on the house Miss Y/N. And besides it quite slow this morning.”

 

Now both Luna and Tuffet were talking to you for a bit as there wasn’t a lot of customers coming in. And Tuffet only left a few times as well as Luna only to be back talking about the holidays during the next few months.

 

**Luna:** “Hohohu~ So what's on your to do list today Y/N?”

 

**Y/N:** ”Well I’m stuck between still of 3 things. One is either to do a new outfit design for work, two finishing sewing the skirt on another that’s in my bag or three practice a new song and dance fore here before tomorrow?”

 

**Luna:** “Hohohu~ If an outfit is what you need we should call out Webby. She knows how to custom design a few outfits as well as Tutu. We all do this for a side but.”

 

**Tuffet:** ”It kinda depends on what you're looking for. Myself I like sleek to sharp styles. Webby is more like suits and some dresses, while Tutu is more dance/ theater style. And Sweetie is more cute dresses and sweet styles.”

 

**Luna:** “That's right as for myself I like sparkly dress and such, as for Ribbon she is more on the raunchy side and very tight bonding. And lastly Muffet likes more soft gothic styles”

 

**Y/N:** ”That’s. So. Cool~ I didn’t know you guys sew on the side. I would love to see them actually. Also I might need some 101 help on hand sewing again. Been forever since I sew.”

 

**Luna:** “Well we should. I know for sure with your art skills with our sewing techniques we could make you a few for your performance. So show us your skirt and tell us what your gonna be doing tomorrow than.”

 

~Raspberry and Blackberry Pov~

 

Blackberry and Raspberry were quietly reading their own section of the newspaper. They could hear some other voices that were quite annoying them. It only stopped a while which made them both stop tensing up. Only to be started up as louder than before. Which Raspberry slammed his newspaper down hopefully that startled them. But didn’t matter as they got louder. His eyes peered over and noticed the two Muffet’s were having a chit chat to a filthy human girl. 

 

Black berry then rolled up the newspaper only to be snatched out of it as Webby came by with their refills of coffee and juice. Webby had a searing look of “If you slap them with this I’ll slap you twice as hard” Which Blackberry huffed in defeat as he sank back down. His black Sumatra coffee was being poured he could stay quite as she left. He looked back at Raspberry noticing him seething and eye twice. Now they were both staring at them hoping they noticed to stop.

 

As Blueberry and Papyrus noticed their annoyed look as they block their view by sitting in the line of sight. Which Raspberry flailed his arms as he shouted.

  
**Raspberry:** ”GET OUT OF THE WAY TO CREAMPUFF VERSION OF MY LAZY ASS BROTHER.”

 

**Blackberry:** “THIS ISN’T EVEN YOUR FUCKEN CONCERN EITHER VANILLA VERSION OF ME. GET OUT OF OF THE WAY OR WE MAKE YOU MOVE ”

 

**Blueberry:** “You Two Need To Stop With That Dirty Language. That Or I’m Gonna Tell My Papy On You That You Swore”

 

**Papyrus:** ”Also You Two Are Being Rude By Staring And Acting Out We Are In A Cafe After-all. Just Enjoy Our Breakfast Because We Will Be Training Soon. Nyeh Heh”   
  


 

Strawberry stay quiet as he was enjoying the Raspberry and Blackberry argument with the others. Only to look back to the group as he noticed on her screen some cutie girl dancing as he made his way towards them.

 

~Y/N Pov~

 

You pulled out this cream colored skirt with a puffy look as the seams were coming apart as well as the zipper needed a new zip clamp. Luna took it to see as she seems interested in it. While you were looking for something to practice singing. You found a few but mostly some were quite hard to dance as well as the singing is in a different language. 

 

Tuffet notice your face stressing out as she sat over to you to look at the videos. Most were K-pop which she was interested in the girl when they were singing  **“Heart Shaker” by Twice.** It made your face really red with embarrassment. Which Luna soon joined in and noticed the outfits and dance style. They were both intrigued as the dance was over. They both looked at you as they had slight purple hues across their face. 

 

**Tuffet:** ”You should definitely do this dance. It so soft and elegant.”

 

**Luna:** “Is there another video of these girls? I wanna see more. Maybe something with cute scenes”

 

**Y/N:** ”Hehe I’ll show more before we make our final decisions. Sadly I wish I could speak Korean. Because doing the english verse wouldn’t sound good”

 

**Tuffet:** ”Yes we should see more of these music videos. There has to be one you might be able to dance at least”

 

**Y/N:** ”Well I know few of them and how to sing out the words. But I don’t wanna butcher it. Here I’ll show you the one I know a bit of the lyrics.”

 

You showed them a few  **Twice** music videos you know how to do some of the lyrics. One of them was  **“Like Ooh-Aah”** which was a zombie apocalypse theme dance. The second one was a Halloween type mixed with fairy-tales **“Knock Knock”.** And lastly  **“Candy Pop”** a very anime style with cute Lolita type style. 

 

What you haven’t noticed was there was something on your head. As it suddenly spoke up which startled all three of you which it fell into your lap. It was a small skelly that was beside your table. He was smiling widely as it scratched his head with a faint pink blush. He was no taller than your waist height. 

 

He was so cute as the pink bandanna had a phrase in front of it saying. “If lost please call this number” as an arrow point down. Which you flip it up and notice a phone number on it with a name said “Tiger” You smiled wider as he was blushing harder when you flip it down. 

 

You stopped staring as Tuffet snapped her fingers in your face. Your face became redder as it was both his expression and your embarrassment combined. 

 

**Y/N:** ”I’m so sorry for staring. A-are you okay? That was quite a fall”

 

All he did was smiled and then hugged you as it made you eeped as his face was rubbing your chest. Only to be stopped by Tuffet as she yanked him off which he whimpered and he went over to the taller skelly and put him in his lap. ‘Okay I think he is fine’ As you took a deep breath you looked at Tuffet which as her face was from stern to blushing still of the thought of those video you showed her. 

 

**Tuffet:** ”You should do one of those dances Miss Y/N. I know for sure Muffet and the others would love it. But I think we could make you an outfit close enough to one of them or an alteration in the colors that suits you~ Ohuhu.”

 

**Luna:** “Hohohu~ we should start them as soon as we are off of work”

 

You were about to say something until a taller skelly was within your view. You turn to face him as he suddenly bowed. 

 

**Papyrus:** ”I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM VERY SORRY ABOUT OUR LITTLE STRAWBERRY TO ACT SO LEWD ON HIS HUGGING REACTION. HE DOESN’T MEAN ANY HARM OR TROUBLE HE IS JUST A BIT CLINGY AND HANDSY SOMETIME THAT HE FORGETS HIS MANNERS. NOW STRAWBERRY WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THIS HUMAN FOR YOUR LEWD ACTION .”

 

As Papyrus let Strawberry down from his arm. He had his hand behind as he had this posture of a small child that was apologizing so innocently with his one leg out as it squishing the invisible dust bunny on his feet. His cheek was slightly blushed and his eyes were rounded. 

 

**Strawberry:** ” _ IM VERY~ SORRY HUMAN. COULD YOU FORGIVE ME WITH A PROPER HUG~ IF NOT I COULD DO HAND SHAKES~ _ .”

 

Something are cute. But he had played all the cute cards in one setting that your inner squeal almost came out. ‘I would die for him. He so precious as heck. I wanna hug him so bad.’ You suddenly open your arms up as he pupils are now hearts as he ran to hug you his tiny hands were enough to make a squeeze. He slightly purred like a small kitten which you squealed broke thru.

 

**Y/N:** ”OhMyGod~ You so cute and tiny. Ah Kawwii your so Fucken adorable~ YEeeeee”

 

For a while you were hugging him he got yanked again as the hugging was long enough. Which Tuffet gave him back to Papyrus apologized again as he and his group left. You waved them all goodbye. Some of them scoffed as the other one came up to hug you as Blueberry hugged you in a bear tight gripping hug as well as Papyrus.

 

~Blueberry Pov~

 

He noticed the lewd version of him acting all cute as heck. Which he then noticed him getting a hug to Human Y/N. His smile was getting tense for some reason. Like he was a jelly skelly suddenly. It rubbed hard as the human was squealing and had this adorable voice saying a bunch of cutesy stuff of him only. 

 

When it was time for training which was great because he wants to have a hug with the human before he left the cafe. Which he did earned him a warm smile and a pat of the head a very quick hug by the human. 

 

Her scent smells like frosted blueberries. It was soft and very pleasant. As he ran out to follow behind the rest. His face was slightly blue as he passed by a few parked cars. Which made him over think maybe. And then he noticed his magic was a lot lighter than before when he was in training. But every time Strawberry came to view all he could remember the encounter of the human praising hi. It made his mind slightly dark as he snapped out of it as Raspberry yelled at him for some reason.

 

**Raspberry:** ”HEY LOOK OUT BLUEBERRY. YOU ARE GONNA GET HIT BY THE OOOO.”

 

**Blackberry:”** OOFF THAT GOTTA HURT BUT THAT WAS PAINFUL. HEY RASPBERRY IS HE OKAY?”

  
As Raspberry ran up to Blueberry as well as Papyrus. The dodge ball was still stuck on his face as Raspberry took it off his face and noticed his face was fine but he had a funny look to him with a goofy grin plastered across his face. 

 

**Raspberry:** ”WHAT THE FUCK BLUEBERRY YOU SCARED ME THERE. AND WHAT’S WITH THE FUCKEN GRIN? ARE YOU OKAY GIVE ME A THUMBS UP IF YOUR OKAY.”

 

Which Blueberry thumb up to Raspberry response.

 

**Raspberry:”** HE’S OKAY LET'S CONTINUE WITH TRAINING RIGHT PAPYRUS?”

 

Papyrus help up Blueberry and put him to the bench as he used his green magic as he noticed a nicked spot on his cheek. He yelled out to the other three.

 

**Papyrus:** ”BLUEBERRY IS OUT OF THE TRAINING FOR TODAY. HE NEEDS HIS REST FOR A BIT. AS FOR YOU THREE JUST JOG AROUND THE ESTATE FOR NOW. I’LL CATCH UP SOON.”

 

Raspberry and the other followed orders as they went to jog around the estate. Papyrus took Blueberry to his room as he was still out of it. Which he also messaged his brother Stretch to tell him that he is feeling under the weather and needs rest. 

 


End file.
